


But Will There Be Enough Food?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also mentioned Sara/Nyssa, Background Hartley/Cisco, Background Iris/Lisa, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Married Couples, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pregnant Iris, Relationships are all more background, background coldflash, background killerwave, this is really just Iris and Cisco talking about how Halloween is gonna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “I don’t think this will be enough food,” Iris remarked, hands rubbing her swollen belly, while she nibbled on the lower left side of her lip, “Especially with me and Barry eating. Plus Wally.”“Don’t worry,” Cisco rushed to reassure his pregnant friend. “Rory, Cold, and Sara are hitting more stores before they get here,” he brought his hand up to squeeze her right shoulder, before gently lowering it to her mid-back and rubbing it.Or, Cisco and Iris talk about how Halloween is gonna go.
Kudos: 5





	But Will There Be Enough Food?

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.
> 
> Okay, but to make this easier kids mentioned belong to: 
> 
> Michael and the twins are Coldflash kids.  
> Jo-Jo is Lisa and Iris's daughter.  
> Ellie and Laura belong to Mick and Caitlin.  
> And Esme is Cisco and Hartley's kid.

* * *

“I don’t think this will be enough food,” Iris remarked, hands rubbing her swollen belly, while she nibbled on the lower left side of her lip, “Especially with me and Barry eating. Plus Wally.”

“Don’t worry,” Cisco rushed to reassure his pregnant friend. “Rory, Cold, and Sara are hitting more stores before they get here,” he brought his hand up to squeeze her right shoulder, before gently lowering it to her mid-back and rubbing it. It was a trick they’d learned from Iris’s last pregnancy.

“Hartley, Kendra and Wally are finishing up decorations, while Barry and Caitlin are dropping Nyssa off at the airport and picking up everyone from Star there as we speak,” Cisco spoke, maneuvering Iris out of the kitchen and over to his and Hartley’s couch. “All we have to do is pass out candy in about half an hour for about an hour and then we head over to the Halloween Baby Shower.”

“And the kids?” Iris asked, sinking back into the comfortable couch.

“Joe and Henry are taking Jo-Jo, Michael and the twins out trick or treating. Then the munchkins are staying the night with their grandpa’s. Martin and Clarissa have kindly taken Esme, Ellie and Laura for the night and do the same.”

“Really? How did you guys get them to do that?” Iris asked, her face showing her surprise.

“Your wife managed it,” Cisco answered with a shrug, moving to drop on the other side of the couch. “And don’t ask how, I’ve stopped questioning Lisa’s abilities on manipulating people right around the time Barry married Cold.”

Iris let out a pleased laugh, dropping her head back and closing her eyes. “Why’s Nyssa going to the airport?”

“She’s visiting her nephew in Gotham,” Cisco replied, coping Iris and letting his head fall back. “Damian’s dad is letting her spend some time with him.”

“Mmm,” Iris nodded slightly, moving her left hand to rest above, and her left below her belly. “Sara isn’t going with her?”

“Naw,” Cisco answered, lifting his feet before placing them on the edge of the coffee table, knowing that Hartley would kill him if he could see him. “Sara knows Nyssa doesn’t get a lot of time with him because of her sister, so she’s letting her get all the time she can with Damian, uninterrupted.”

“That’s nice of Sara,” Iris mumbles, her voice dropping as her body relaxed further.

“Yep,” Cisco agreed sleepily, both falling into comfortable silence and the relaxed atmosphere they had going, staying that way until the first trick or treat knocked on the front door nearly forty minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
